Shut up and drive
by Clo-fallen.angel-clo
Summary: Myia, Jacobs long lost sister, and bella s adopted cousin, is forced to go back to her real home, the wolf pack, with her already troubled life and the wolfs on top, its not going to be easy...
1. Welcome to the rez

"50...60...70..." my foot just pushed harder on the accelerator, laughing as the wind attacked me with the roof now down.

I was heading down to Fork's, for some reason my parents wanted to meet me in this wet dump, god knows why... Half way through my thoughts, my mobile went off, making my bones automatically jump, though never losing control of my baby. "Hey"

"We know you're driving Myia, now pull over and speak or don't answer the phone." My mum's stern voice came through the speaker, making me flinch at her tone.

"Ugh...whatever, I'm almost there, next corner and you'll see me" I hung up and let out a little more power, not even going close to what my baby can do easily.

I saw them after I made the last turn next to a wooden house. I was supposedly meant to meet them down here at the reservation down in Forks, Washington because I "needed to see something" I didn't really want to be here, but curiosity got the best of me. My name's Myia Canine (funny last name right?) and I only had one...no two love's in life; one being my cars and racing them, the over being Kole, my boy friend since I was 12 years old and my fiancé. My 19th birthday was a few weeks away, which would mean it would be celebrated with a friendly race with some friends. My parents however hated the fact that I raced, and had tried and miserably failed to keep me from racing. The just didn't get it.

"Myia, this is Billy Black" I was now at the front of the house, my parents standing next to each over with their pale complexion and this here Billy in a wheelchair next to him with his dark complexion. I had to say, I did look nothing like my parents, and had found out when I was about eight that I was adopted, of course they didn't tell me, but there was too much difference between us guys not to notice. They were fair skinned and fair haired and rather tall, I one the other hand was dark skinned, my hair a long silky river, stopping at my waist. I had what my friends from back home would call "killer curves" in the right places, though I was a little small in height.

"Hi Billy, nice to meet ya" I said, giving him a quick smile and shaking his hand.

"Not to be rude, but is this gonna take long? I have to get going real soon." I said, looking at my mobile and seeing how it moved onto 11:15.

"Not long dear, but we know where you're heading and until we're done, you are not going anywhere" I sighed deeply and shook my head. You could say I had an attitude problem, but only with my parents and the people who would annoy me, I only stayed where I was because I had manners and was a polite girl, I just couldn't be arsed to be stud there when I could be practising for the race that night.

"We called you here because, as you know you are...adopted...but you will always be our little girl." I knew this,did they really have to drag me down here for this talk again? "Well, you actually come from here, Myia. Billy Black here is your father" I stared at her, then back at Billy and the only words to come out of my mouth were: "What the fuck?"

"It may come as a shock, but you knew from a young age that you had another family"

"yeah but I thought they maybe dead or something, ya know? I mean, you gave me up for god damn sake!" I lashed out at the man in front of me that my mum had dared to call my dad.

"My father is the guy next to you, not him!" I screeched when a guy suddenly appeared from inside the house. He wore now top, going around with only a pair of cut out jeans. His body was toned and muscular, his hair shortish and a dark brown, his eyes a deep brown. He was gorgeous but the thought of me even liking him like that made me shudder. "Hi, I'm Jacob, or Jake, Billy's son" He said extending his hand. I stared once more in shock.

"What so you keep the son and get rid of the daughter?" I shouted at this Billy, who made no attempt to convince me or even speak to me.

"I guess your my older sister. I can explain if you want. I mean, our father isn't a bad man, he had no choice at the time. They didn't have enough money nor resources to keep and bring you up a happy child" My anger grew.

"And yet look at you guys now? One happy family, you know he could have got me, not that hard, or kept in touch! Fuck sake..." I was fuming and was soon moving towards my lambo.

No-one made any movement to try and come and stop me, or comfort me. My parents though left me to go, knowing I had to let off steam.

My baby roared to life as I made her go the fastest she would go, not caring if police even caught a glimpse of my speed, just driving as far away as possible.

My phone went and I looked at the caller ID, it was mum...


	2. beginning of a new life

_**Hey, if anyone is reading this hope you like, :) Promise that this will get better, enjoy, x**_

* * *

><p>I took longer than normal to arrive back home, having talked to my mum and driven around for a while. The conversation was strained at first, but I soon relaxed and she somehow persuaded me to meet up with my "real" family. I did retaliate at first, claiming her and dad and the rest of them to be my real family and she had just sighed and managed to get me to promise to meet up. I don´t know how she did it, but we were good friends as well as mother and daughter and she knew me better than anyone, knowing how to get around me.<p>

I walked into the house and slumped against the sofa, hearing footsteps behind me. "The race still on for tonight?" I asked, knowing who it would be.

"Yeah, Kam said to say hey and that she´d be ´round later. Now, what´s up?" His voice was deep and soothing drawing all my hearing towards it as I shook my head, my hair bouncing around.

"Nothing, just stressed, family stuff, ya know?" He was now in full view, muscles rippling under his shirt as he came closer, his straight dark locks stuck to his face, meaning he´d just got up from bed. His brown eyes enticed me, locking me in his gaze as I stood up and was suddenly wrapped around his arms, his lips pressing on mine. Pulling away and rubbing my nose against his neck (him being far taller than me) I sighed in content. "So, Kam is coming round about nine to get ready, meaning we have two hours to ourselves" Kam was my best friend and a totally adrenaline filled person. I looked back up to his face to see him smiling mischievously.

"Hmm..." I drew out the "m" just to drive him crazy. "Well, I guess I could start cooking something too eat and what not..." I was trying to control myself from laughing at his face when I decided to be the little angel and said rather childishly: "Don´t sulk, baby. I´m only kidding and you know that." He grinned largely and brushed his forehead against mine before bringing his lips to mine.

"Hey, open the door! I know you´re in there. Ugh...fine, I´ll open it with my key, but you better have some pants on Kole, no need to scar me now, is there?" I laughed as I heard her shouting from outside but made no sign of moving. Just as I expected, I heard Kam turning the key in the door and walking in, calling me, but knowing where Kole and me were and what we had been doing stayed where she was. For the last half and hour we had just been talking about what had happened that day and even he was convincing me to give this over family a go and I couldn´t refuse him asking me too, meaning that the next day I was definitely going.

I sighed after I heard Kam moaning from the floor down below and pulled the sheets closer to me. "Ugh...I´ll be down in ten, I need to shower" I could hear her sniggering and shook my head and reluctantly left Kole in our bed, the covers covering the bottom half of his body, leaving me only the top half to admire.

If I was reluctant to get out of the bed, it was nothing in comparison to getting out of the hot water from the shower, but I managed, somehow...

"Kole, baby, you dressed?" I asked as I tripped out of the bathroom and held the towel to my body as I searched for him.

"Yeah" He answered as he walked out of the walk in wardrobe Kam forced me to get. He was in a black button up shirt, leaving a few open around his neck and bone collar, and wearing some jeans. Simple and gorgeous. I smiled up at him and made my way in there, picking out some _short_ jeans and a red top that tied under my bust, finishing off with some high heels and basic make up. Again, simple enough, but alright for that night. The only piece of jewellery was my engagement ring and studs. "You ready, love?" Kole´s reflection appeared in one of the mirrors and he was smiling brightly at me. "You know you´re the most beautiful girl in the world?" He asked as he crept closer.

"I doubt I am, baby, but thanks for the compliment." Finishing off with my eye liner and heading to the mascara, he edged closer still.

"Well to me you are, end of. Not going to wear anything longer?" I could see his eyes roaming my body and I bit my lip. He loved to see me wear something this short, but only in private, he wasn´t a fan of me wearing short clothing as he got protective and jealous with over men´s ogling eyes checking me over.

"For you I would, but I´d look like an idiot, but it´s only for a few hours and I´ll be back to the long skinny jeans and long tops." He laughed finally wrapped himself around me kissing my cheek softly.

"Give it all you got and take the R8 tonight, it´s just come back from the shop, the camaro will be here tomorrow or the day after."

The race wasn´t being held that far off, taking Kam and me barely any time to get there in the audi, Kole following behind in one of our BMW´s, modified, of course. Once there, I parked up, went round to the front and popped the hood of the car, showing off the everyone the beauty that lay inside. I got a few wolf whistles and thanked god that Kole was no where near, ignoring the guys as much as possible without seeming a bitch and just spent the rest of the time before the fight looking around the cars, saying hi to a few people that I knew and talking with Kam, while Kole went off and did whatever he had to do.

"So, prize tonight is a thousand dollars, meaning give it all you got and more" Kam laughed into my ear as a guy passed by, clearly not caring if anyone saw him checking us out.

"You know I always do, Kam-Kam. And with the two can´s in there I think I´ll be fine..." By can´s I meant the NOS I had in there, waiting to be let loose.

Suddenly, I had two arms wrapped around me and Kole explaining to me about the other three that were racing that night. Seemed relatively easy to me as I played out in my mind the race.

"Racers, head to the start line" Lee´s, a close friend and the guy who organises these races, voice bounced over the place, everyone quieting down to here him and then suddenly speeding back up, noise filling the air with excitement.

"Be careful, baby. I don´t care if you win or not, just have a good time and stay stable. Promise?" I nodded at his usually words, knowing that he cared so much for me. It didn´t help that a year ago I got pushed off the track and crashed, his protection heightening even more..

"We have..." Lee´s voice trailed off as I parked up, getting ready to push down on the accelerator any second. "And finally Myia Canine" There was a last applause and the gun was heard, my foot going down without even a thought, gaining a quick lead. Just as we were making our way out I say a pair of eyes and I knew who they were´s even though I´d only met him that day. Jacob Black was here...

* * *

><p><em><strong>So this chapter was really just to kind of build up and what not, next chapter will finally start getting some wolf action in there, :D<strong>_

_**please review...**_


	3. Race s and parties

_**Hey, again this is just kind of a filler into the story...enjoy...xx**_

* * *

><p>That pair of eyes troubled me for the beginning of the race, consequently letting the other racers gain on me, but I wasn´t about to lose that easily, letting Jacob Black flood to the back of my head.<p>

As we ventured around the first bend, two of the other racers decided to use there NOS, speeding past and leaving the last racer and me together, though I wasn´t worrying, I knew exactly what I was doing. The man next to me couldn´t take it and used his can´s too, flying by as I had guessed, leaving me last, but I didn´t care, like I said, I had everything under control. Heading towards the last corner, it was a home run to the end and I was beating the guy from before, the nose of my car winning him by mere millimetres. Neck on neck, he slowed down generously for the turn, disappearing behind my boot. My foot pressed onto the accelerator, trying to get the best out of him (the R8), the brick wall getting closer with each passing second, so much that I could see in my rear view mirror the look of shock and horror at my non-stopping speed. Just as I decided it was the right time, nearly clipping the wall in the process, I slammed onto my breaks, the wheels squealing in protest as friction between the ground and them became to much. The car quite literally spun around the corner in a full 380º degree spin before I gained control of the car, giving it all I had, the last racer lost behind me, the other two closer than I thought. _Brilliant,_ I thought, a wicked smile on my face. "Come on baby, give it everything." I said as the finish line came into view. It was time.

My finger went to find the button, keeping the other hand firmly on the wheel. Pushing it, a flood of power surged through the vehicle, pushing past the rest of the cars and past the finish line, the flags waving in signal that I had come through first. A smile was plastered over my face and I swerved my car to the side, pushing down on the brake, putting on the hand brake and turning the engine off.

Once out I was suddenly surrounded by a crowd of immense numbers. I didn´t realise there was so many people there, though it didn´t take long until Kole was pushing past everyone and making his way to me, money in hand. "Brilliant race, love." He breathed into my ear as I hugged him tight, silencing him with a kiss, pulling away before getting carried away.

Kam was soon with us, hugging me and telling me "You were great, like always!" repeatedly. The crowd did finally make its way further out, finally leaving me to myself.

"God, they used there NOS far to early, what were they thinking?" I said to Kole, his arms wrapped once again around me.

"Inexperienced, but they´ll learn from this which is good. You´ve taught them a lesson that will help them in the future and you´ve won. There´s no need to say I´m proud as you already no that."

"I know..." I sighed.

"What´s wrong?" Was I such an open book to read? Or was that just Kole who knew me too well?

"I was sure...maybe I was wrong or just hallucinating ´cause of the adrenaline...but I was sure that I saw Jacob, the guy I met today, Jacob. Ugh...I´m sure it´s just my mind, I´ll forget about it. We going to the party Lee´s done up for summer now?" After battering my eyelashes a few times to convince him that I was alright and change the subject, he nodded his head and picked me up, twirling me around a few times before letting me catch my footing and help me find my balance.

It didn´t take long to get to the party, everyone from the race was there and more, people I knew and friends were there, strangers and people I didn´t really get along with were there as well. I stayed by Kam or Kole for the beginning of the party, getting a lot of congrats and compliments from quite a few people, soon getting bored with the whole thing. That´s when I decided to go and get a drink from the home bar. "Hmm...something light for first, so give me vodka with coke, Olly." The bartender, Olly, also a good friend that helped sometimes with my cars, didn´t take long to get my drink ready, both of us getting into a conversation rather quickly.

Before I knew it an hour had brushed passed and the bar was becoming populated with a ton of people, leaving me no option but to say a see ya later to Olly and move back into the party.

That´s when I saw them bloody eyes again, and there was no mistaking the emotion in them. He stood out among the rest of the crowd, everyone else sun tanned and Jacob with his Quillette features. My mind made it´s self up and I was on my way towards him.

"You´re welcome to be here by everybody else and I don´t want to disturb you, but out here, you´re a little far away from home, aren´t you? So what _are _you doing here?" Keeping my hands by my side as to not hit him from an unknown anger inside me, he looked at me and bit his lip, trying, I guessed, to think of how to explain this to me.

"Well...erm when you went off, we all got worried for you, and I kind of...followed you...at the adults request, just to keep an eye out and help you if needed. I didn´t expect to find you racing cars, especially not at that speed or professionalism." I huffed and grinded my teeth. I didn´t need a baby sitter, I´ve spent a few years on my own now, I can take care of myself, besides I had Kole and the rest of the gang, all of which weren´t here tonight.

"I don´t need to be watched over, I´m fine by myself. I´ve been driven cars a lot longer than you´d think and could sleep and drive without incident, it´s something I love and I´m good at. I´m surprised my parents didn´t tell you that I raced, or maybe there just to embarrassed to tell the world that there little girl street racers, who knows? But you can go now, this place isn´t for kids" It was cruel of me to speak to him the way I did, but I couldn´t help myself.

"I´m 16" He stated.

"And I´m 19, which means I´m officially an adult by law. Meaning go home before I make you, kid." I glared him down, winning. I could see him slightly shaking but I put it down to being cold, he was in a thin shirt and shorts, then again, I wasn´t much better off.

"I´m your brother, it´s my job to look after you"

"You are so not my brother, blood means nothing when you were rejected by your family, so go fucking home! You are not my family, and tell your dad that. Don´t even say that again, boy. No go before I get the bouncer to kick you out" I pointed towards the door, my eyes in slits as I watched his figure slump out of the place, followed by to other guys, same build and similar features as Jacob. I was sure, even other all the music, that I could one of them out saying: "Feisty one isn´t she? Wow, what a sister you have there..." It did lighten up my mood, but I still needed to get some air, going out the back door and into the garden, a few people here and there, but otherwise it was quiet in there. Taking a few breaths down at the bottom of the garden so nobody could make me out so easily, I felt relaxed and the joy from earlier on that had been interrupted came back, flooding my out and getting me in the mood to really party. Jumping up from the ground and making my way up the pathway, a voice sounded behind me.

"Nice ass, beautiful" I shuddered but kept moving forward. "I am speaking to you, you little bitch" My arm was suddenly pulled back, twisting me around until I was facing the bastard, my arm in a pain grip near my head.

"Get the hell off of me you jackass!" I shouted up to high heavens, knowing nobody would here me with all the music. I was reasonably strong to take an average guy, but this man was strong, to strong, he could take me easily. Pulling me back and whipping me around, he started dragging me to the fence as I screamed for help, trying to hit him, but to no avail. He chucked me towards the fence, hitting it with a dull thud I screamed as blood started to seep through a new cut on my head.

"Shut the fuck up!" He seethed as he hit me across the face, leaving a red hand mark on my cheek and a consistent stinging.

"KOLE!" I screamed and screamed, praying to god that he heard me. I slashed and flailed around, trying to kick the man in the groin, but he had a tight grip on me. His mouth went to my neck and he bit, hard, a mark and a half left there. Just as he was going to started ripping at my clothes, a miracle happened and as I screamed Kole´s name, he came out of the house door, looked around, heard my call and came running down, a few people, all my friends, following him. Turns out it was only me and this freak here left in the garden, leaving nobody to here my cries. Once he saw the scene and what was happening, he freaked. Charging down and grabbing this ass-hole, he ripped him off me and I shrunk to the ground, Kole beating the living crap out of the guy, him being just that more stronger and his anger guiding him. Kam was soon by my side, taking me up to the house, along with support from Olly as the rest of who were there helped Kole. Taking me to a back room, they sat me down.

"What happened, My?" Kam asked, anger clear in her voice.

"I just went out for...for fresh air...a-and as...as I was coming back up...he-he grabbed me..." Then I told her of what happened and she examined my cuts and bruises, one hell of a bruise appearing on my cheek and round my eye, followed by one on the neck. They covered my head with a sheet, the blood not a huge loss, but enough to make me dizzy. Then we set off to the hospital, leaving Kole and the rest of them alone with that man.

After I got the OK from the hospital and a police interview was done, they went down to get the bloodied up guy and locked him away, weirdly enough not even giving me a date for cort or anything, clearly seeing the evidence on my body and the realisation that he´d raped more than one girl before. He was actually a wanted man, which put relief on me that he was locked away, for good.

Kole parked his car out side the polie station and I got in, after hugging Kam and Olly and leaving. He didn´t say anything for the beginning of the ride, and when he started it wasn´t much. "The R8´s back in the garage, Liam took it back..." ...Silence... "Huh...oh baby, I´m sorry I wasn´t there earlier. I felt something was up and went looking for you and couldn´t find you, then went outside to find that...shit...I´m sorry... From now on, you stay with me, no more going off in parties, I don´t want that to ever happen to you again, I mean, look at you, My, he hurt you..." We were now at the house and he came round to the over door, picking me up in his arms and carrying to our bed while I cooed to him that everything was alright, that I was alright. I was, I guess I wasn´t one to get scared so easily. It had passed, I was pissed, but I´d get over it. Kole though, was worrying too much.

"I love you Kole" I whispered as he crawled next to me on the bed.

"Love you too, Myia" He gave me a kiss and fell asleep.

I lay awake though wondering how I would explain this to my parents, knowing I could only give them the truth, meaning they´d give me another lecture about racing after they calmed down. I guess I´d have to see the next day, I did promise my mum that I would go, and I promise is a promise.

The next morning I woke up and made my way out of bed, leaving Kole asleep, he looked too peaceful there.

I arrived dead on time and knocked cautiously on the door to Billy Black´s door. I heard an "It´s open, you can come in" And I made my way inside, closing the door and taking a breath before turning around.

"Myia, dear, your face..." Was Billy´s words before I even managed to focus my eye sight. Only Jake and Billy here, meaning my parents were running late, great.

"It´s nothing, I just got into a little mess yesterday, nothing important..." My voice trailed off almost suddenly and I looked down at my feet.

"It´s not nothing, Myia. What happened, tell me, please..." Reluctantly, I somehow explained to them everything that happened that night from the lave of Jacob, leaving them gob-smacked.

"Myia..."

"It´s fine, don´t get all upset. It hasn´t bothered me so it shouldn´t anybody else. End of" My voice was dead, hinting them to drop it, and the hint was taken.

"So...I guess we should all speak. Jake here told me what you said to him and I want to change that, or try, at least hear me out, please Myia..." I shrugged my shoulders and slipped into one of the recliners, not really caring what he said, but giving him a chance to explain, I wasn´t that evil.

"Well when you were born..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you enjoyed, this will be the last chapter of this type, next one will be about Myia and her real family talking and how they get along, also introduction to some of the wolfs, :D<em>**

**_please review...x_**


	4. Pack of paws

**_Here y go, chapter 4,_**

**_enjoy..._**

* * *

><p>"Can I come in?" came a voice from behind the front door. Billy called them in and suddenly there was this huge guy stood in the doorway. "Paul, while you´re up, bring something in from the kitchen." He nodded and disappeared.<p>

"Who is he?" I asked, turning back to Jake and Billy with a smile. Other the last hour we had talked, a lot, well more Billy talked and I listened, intently. I did finally turn out believing them, and I guess, accept them as my family, but it would be a little...strange...for a while.

"Paul, one of Jake´s friends and he´s going out with Jake´s cousin, Rach. She´s staying here for a while, but turns out her and Paul will be moving in together within the next week, meaning the house will be less stuffy. If you want you can take Rach´s room...I mean, I know you have your own life and whatnot, but just in case, but if you don´t want to just say, it´s fine..." Billy slowly babbled on and I whipped my head from side to side.

"No-No, I´d love that. I mean, I live with my boyfriend, but it be nice to have a place to crash here when I come to visit instead of having to drive all the time. As much as I love it, it´s about an hour from here to my home. Thanks...dad." His face beamed up and I instantly felt my face mirroing him.

Paul soon came back from the kitchen, placing the food on the coffee table and sitting next to Jake, playfully punching him in the arm. "What? and who is this young lady?" Paul asked while messing up Jake´s hair up, to which Jake started violently shaking.

"Hi, I´m Myia, Jake´s sister, Pleased to meet you, Paul." I said, glancing curiosly at Jake as he composed himself and shook Paul´s hand.

"Ah, so your the famous Myia, news travels quick here on the rez. So that car outside, yours?" He asked in adoration.

"Yeah she´s mine, meaning if I see a scratch on her, whoever did it, will quite literally die. But my baby is my camaro, but she´s in the shop getting a paint job. You heard I race?" His eyes widened and I grinned wickedly. I loved to see people´s reaction.

"Wow...well I´d love to see you race one time!" I nodded in excitement and told him about this race I had the following Saturday, inviting all Jake´s friends alone.

"She´s actually brilliant behind the wheel. I saw her last night, she was awesome" Billy had left the room to leave us to talk while Jake went on about how "brilliantly" I could drive.

"Wait...how´d you get your face like that, it looks new and nasty... ouch...who did that?" Paul started to stand up along with Jake as if they were ready to kill the guy, but I hushed them.

"Erm...I got into some...trouble at the party, you could say." I bowed my head and bit my cheek.

Jacob turned to Paul and explained, both of them were clearly pissed, but I didn´t care, what happened happened, end of. "Guys, cool it. It will be gone by tomorrow, I heal rather quickly, well not like Wolverine type out of X-men, but bruises don´t last long. So, how´s for showing me around my native home?" I laughed as they both shot up and led me towards the door, past words forgotten like I´d asked.

Walking around the reservation, we had finally made it to the beach and spent a good half hour there when Paul decided it was time to go to this here "Emily´s" house. The walk was reasonably long and half way along the track my alarm went off. "Guys, just stand still a sec, kay?" They did as was asked as I sat down on a tree log and pulled out a pill container from my bag. The guys eyes them wearily. "Ah, come on, I´m no drug addict. I was in a big accident last year, my car crashed and span in a race cause another car clipped me from behind quite hard. I´ve got to take these for something to ease a pain I have in my back that I got from the crash. I was in a bad way for a few months, but recovered and continued racing. Only thing I´ve got from it now apart from the back ache is a small scar at the small of my back, but nothing else." I gulped two pills down that would now do me for the day and continued to walk, leaving the lads behind me in shock, leaving me to make my own way there, but I did find it. It wasn´t hard with some tall overly built guy like Paul and Jake calling Emily. Once I hit the driveway, I waited for the guys, both still silent in thought and we all walked into the house, me lingering slightly behind. The guys went in a introduced me to everybody, well the people who were there, supposedly a few were out. That day I met Emily, Sam, Quil, Embry, Claire and Rach. Emily was a total angel, being as nice as possible, Sam her fiancé, sweet and proud. Quil and Embry were lovely but both still boys even if there physique wasn´t. Claire was a cute little girl that never left Quil´s side, or better et, Quil never left her side and Rach, Paul´s girlfriend and my cousin, I guess, was kind and extremely lovey-dovey with Paul.

"Muffin, Myia?" Emily asked and I nodded, moving away from the group surrounding the dinning table and made my way to the open plan kitchen while the guys filled the others in about me, meaning _everything_ the knew. "You thinking of staying here?" Emily asked while handing me a chocolate chip muffin.

"Erm, I haven´t thought about it, but I´m happy were I am for the moment, I guess. I mean, Kole and me have seriously settled into our house and everything, I don´t know. I´m 19, I have a life in front of me yet. The only thing I´m looking forward to at the moment will be our wedding in August, and I´ve already everyone will get an invite. It´s only going to be small, few friends and family. Hopefully Dom, Mia and Brian will be there. Dom is my uncle, Mia is my aunt and Brian is Mia´s boyfriend. They look out and after me, we´re really close and I consider them my real family. It´s complicated to explain, but one day I´ll tell you. They´ve been In Río lately, but they promised they´d be there and then I´ll be going off with them and racing with them." I smiled and continued talking with Emily for quite a while, not noticing how the room had quietened down and how everybody was listening rather intently.

Once the clock had struck dead on seven, I bid goodbye to them all and made my way back to Jake´s house by myself. I was sure I could here wolf howls, but I wasn´t sure, the wind had picked up and made it slightly difficult for me to hear. Throwing the thought to the back of my mind, I got in my car and drove back home.

"Kole, you home?" Talking into my phone at a red light, I could here him breathing deeply.

"No, on a run with the guys. Then I´ll be heading back to the gym at Nick´s" I mentally slapped myself for forgetting and drove on, hoping to dodge the police´s glance. Every week about three times he´d go for a run and to Nick´s for a work out before coming home, it was something I´d got used to, but completely forgotten about that day.

"And are you okay?" He asked, concern lacing his every word.

"Yeah, my heads fine and the family are great. You were right, like always. I shouldn´t have been so rude to them yesterday... I´ll be home in five any way, Kam and me are having a film fest, so you can take all you like, dinner won´t be made, it´ll be pizza takeaway. Love you Kole, cops are hanging out near Dan´s house again. Best place next to his house to spy on passing cars. Hahaha, keep safe, baby." After finally dumping my phone on the seat next to me, and turning into our drive and entering my home, I was attacked my Kam. Not literally, but she did scare the hell out of me, flinging DVD´s, asking which one we were going to watch, etc.

Deciding I didn´t care and letting her choose, I got a message through.

_**Heard you came to the Forks today, I expect you to visit next time, LOL.**_

_**How´s life, Myia?**_

_**Bells, x**_

Bells, Bella, Isabella Swan was my cousin, well it was my adopted mother´s sister´s daughter, so yeah, Reneé´s daughter. We got on well and was always real close until she moved to Forks and I moved with Kole. But as kids we would always hang out. This meant that the next time I went to Forks, meaning in a few days, I was going to see my awesome cousin. People thought her boring at first, but when you knew her like I did, she really loosened up and could surprise you, but I knew that she was really a total nutter.

"Myia, sit down, it´s on, come on" I sighed and trudged to the sofa, slumping down into the corner and started munching on the popcorn.

I was finally going to meet my cousin´s family, the Cullens.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you like, :D<strong>_


End file.
